Bring Me the Horizon
by pageslearntothink
Summary: I don't have a summary yet, but that's nothing new. Yay, pirates! :D I don't own HOA or any of the show's characters. Pairings: Jara, Peddie, Mick/Nina, Amfie, Jabian, & KT/Ben.
1. Chapter 1

**Now that Who are You Now? is done, new story! :D**

 **A few months ago, I had a poll that had several samples as choices for me to continue and Bring Me the Horizon had 4 votes. XD**

 **Bs13's story _You're a Pirate, I'm a Princess_ inspired this story. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With a gasp, Jerome Clarke surfaced the rolling waves of the ocean. Lightening split across the sky and rain poured from the black clouds. He pushed his wet, blonde hair away from his face and watched the _Black Dawn_ sink to the depths of the sea. He breathed heavily and looked around for any sign of his crew. His eyes landed on his First Mate, Alfie Lewis, a few yards away from him. He swam to the dark-skinned man's limp body quickly and wrapped his arm around his waist. He lugged him to a floating piece of ship debris and slung his form over the wooden plank.

Jerome swallowed and looked at Alfie's head—as closely as he could in the rain that pounded into his back—checking for any sign of an injury. When he found that nothing was visible, he tried to ease himself into a relaxed state, but he found it incredibly difficult for several reasons:

First, his ship just sank, and he was several days away from the last port.

Second, he had no food or water.

Third, he wasn't sure if the only crew member he could find was even alive.

He was in deep water. Quite literally, too.

When he felt Alfie stir under his arm, which he was using to hold him up onto the plank, he was flooded with relief. At least he'd have someone to talk to.

And then the rain slowed to a complete stop.

Things were starting to look up.

He sighed, "Alfie, you alright, mate?"

He coughed and nodded, his brown eyes opening slowly and squinting against the harsh sun of the afternoon. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, what would I do without my Cabin Boy?" he joked.

Alfie gave him a deadpanned look, "Quartermaster."

"Oh right," Jerome nodded, running his fingers through his hair again.

"What are we going to do without a ship?" Alfie asked after a few moments of silence, their bodies bobbing with the waves steadily.

"Nothing; we have to wait for another ship, or swim to the next port."

"But the next port could be miles away. I'm not even sure where we are. The storm might have set us off course, if only slightly."

Jerome stared out at the horizon. According to the sun, they were facing south. If they headed west, they'd be going to the last port they had docked at, which at least four days away by ship. And swimming would lengthen that time immensely. If they went north, they would probably be swimming aimlessly for days before they ever find any sign of land. A ship was their only hope.

"You know me, though," he grinned. "I've got nine lives like a cat."

"And you've used more than twelve in the last six years." Alfie chuckled. "And what about me? You're the one that's got the reputation—I can die!"

"You'll be fine, Alf." Jerome assured him with a pat on the shoulder. "I need you anyway. I need someone to back me up. If we're picked up by a ship, we better hope they don't know who I am. They could kill me, turn me in for some kind of reward, or hold me for ransom."

"So what if the crew on that ship over there recognizes you?"

Jerome's gaze snapped to the left, where Alfie was pointing over the Captain's shoulder. He studied the vessel for several minutes, and as it grew closer, he shook his head. "It's a Spanish ship. My reputation is well known to Spaniards, but my face may be unidentifiable."

"Let's hope," Alfie sighed, and they raised their hands, calling out to the ship.

* * *

Alfie rested his forehead against the cold bars of the gate that led to the brig. On the other side of the door, the Spanish captain walked away, leaving the small room in silence.

Jerome leaned against the wall behind Alfie and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, this is better than being killed, right?"

"But we're going to be held here for at least a few months. They're sailing back to Spain. Who knows if they'll even give us food? I've never been in the brig before—Jerome, what do we do?"

"Alfie," Jerome said firmly, grabbing his shoulders. "The first thing you need to do is calm down. Don't get so worked up over little things like this. We'll be fine. Have faith in me, mate."

Alfie took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Alright, I-I can do that. Jerome?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"What happens if this ship sinks?"

Jerome groaned.

* * *

Jerome stood up and looked out the porthole. He didn't bother trying to get it open, the glass was nailed shut and there was nothing to pry it off with. The salty water splashed up onto the window and the view to the sea was blurred momentarily. Running his fingers through his hair and closing his blue eyes briefly, he turned to Alfie as he paced. "Alfred."

"Jerome, it's been four days. What are we going to do? At least we're being fed. But…how are we going to find…" Alfie lowered his voice to a whisper, his eyes cautiously drifting to the guard that stood beside the door, "How are we going to find, um…Ruby?"

"Don't you think I've been trying to figure that out? I haven't stopped thinking about her in weeks." Jerome sighed.

"Hey, where's your ring?" Alfie hissed.

Jerome looked out the porthole again and folded the cuff of his long sleeve shirt back, revealing a small, barely visible pocket sewn into the fabric. "I've got Amber to thank for that."

Alfie grinned, running a hand over his head. "Got a plan yet?"

Jerome smirked, eyeing the horizon. "If I know pirates, then yes, I do have a plan. Of sorts."

* * *

When the brig door swung open, Jerome and Alfie shot up off the floor. The pirate that unlocked the gate smirked, tossing them a couple swords. "Coming?" he asked, and didn't wait for an answer as he rushed onto the deck.

Jerome arched an eyebrow at Alfie and his First Mate shook his head in amazement. He was right again.

The blonde was the first out of the cell and climbed to the deck. On his way, he passed a few dead crew members. He grabbed a pistol from one of them, tucking it into the waistband of his brown pants, and thrust his sword into the chest of a Spaniard. On the deck, chaos had taken over and most of the Spanish crew was dead.

Jerome barely noted that the pirates had several female crew members, before he sprang into action, focusing his attention on several Spaniards that charged him. In several slices, they lay dead at his feet, and he searched the pirates and sailors for the Captain of the pirate ship.

Across the deck of the Spanish boat, Jerome spotted the blonde.

"Jerome, what's the plan now?" Alfie asked.

"We go with that ship and join the crew." He shrugged as if it was obvious, brushing through the disorder as if he was taking a walk in a park.

"But…is that really a good idea—" Alfie cried out in sudden pain when a sword speared his chest. He collapsed onto the deck and Jerome killed the Spanish captain in pure anger.

Jerome knelt beside Alfie and swung his arm over his shoulders. "You moron," he chuckled teasingly. He wasn't trying to make Alfie feel better; he was trying to prevent himself from panicking as he hauled his best friend toward the edge of the ship.

"Is he okay?"

Jerome looked over his shoulder at a dark-skinned woman as she rushed up to them. She took Alfie's other arm and they slowly walked across the plank that had been used to make a bridge between the two ships. Alfie coughed violently, blood dribbling down his chin.

"I'll go get our medic." The woman said, rushing off, and Jerome sat beside Alfie where they had set him on the deck of the ship, _The Shadow of Ra._

Jerome barely heard the captain call out for everyone to head back to their ship with whatever they had taken from the Spanish vessel. The Spanish ship was slowly sinking, the masts burning.

The crew was cheering, but Jerome was breathing heavily, waiting for that girl to hurry up and find the medic as Alfie struggled for breath beside him.

"This is Fabian, our Boatswain and medic." The woman introduced, finally appearing.

Fabian knelt beside Alfie and began examining the wound. Jerome stood up when the captain walked up behind the woman.

"Let's go, KT." He said and she nodded, jogging off to her post at the wheel, steering away from the wreckage. The captain fingered the handle of his sword. "Captain Eddie Miller."

Jerome took a deep breath. "Jerome."

Eddie's green eyes narrowed. "What ship did you sail on, Jerry?"

Jerome's eyes hardened at his condescending tone. " _The North Star_."

Fabian stood up and tapped Jerome's shoulder. "Your friend will be okay, but we need to get him down to the quarters."

Jerome breathed out in relief and helped take Alfie down to the bunks.

Eddie followed. "What happened to _the North Star_?"

Jerome turned to the captain, following him as he made his way out of the quarters. "It sank a few days ago in a storm."

Eddie nodded, leading him to the Captain's quarters. He sat at his desk and propped his feet onto the wood. "What was your position on _the North Star_?"

"Striker," Jerome lied easily.

Eddie nodded. "And your friend?"

"Alfie was a Cabin Boy."

"I could use one of those, as well as a new Striker."

"Where's this ship headed?" Jerome asked.

"Somewhere you need to be?" Eddie retorted.

"No, just wondering," Jerome shrugged and left the quarters without another word. Once he stepped onto the deck, he was met by a woman with auburn hair.

"Quartermaster Patricia Williamson," she stated. "I'm assuming the Slimeball gave you a job?"

Jerome arched an eyebrow.

"That's KT Rush the Ship Master, whom you've already met. That's Mick Campbell, our Master Gunner. And you've already met our Boatswain and the Captain. Do what you want, but don't do anything stupid." She ordered.

Jerome gritted his teeth. "I was just going to check on my friend, if you don't mind?"

She shrugged, stalking off.

Jerome sighed quietly and hurried down to the quarters where Alfie was resting.

* * *

 **"Old habits reappear, fighting the fear of fear. Growing conspiracy, everyone's after me. Frayed ends of sanity, hear them calling, hear them calling me." -The Frayed Ends Of Sanity, Metallica**

 **-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here he comes," Jerome hissed, moving away from the doorway. He stood beside Alfie's bunk and Alfie spoke up,

"How are we going to find it now, unless we take over this ship?"

Jerome sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "No, there's too many of them for us to take on alone. We need to find another way to get it."

"We can't expect to find it while on this ship. We'd have to raid every ship we come across." Alfie pointed out, his brown eyes flitting to the doorway. He saw Eddie's shadow on the wall.

"There's got to be some way we can find it without Eddie finding out we're looking for it. Damn, if I had it, I'd be the most powerful pirate of all the Seven Seas. I'd have hundreds of ships. I'd have a string of islands all to myself. I'd be untouchable."

"How would you name hundreds of ships? It must've taken hours to name this one." Alfie mumbled.

"Not the problem at hand, mate." Jerome said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll think of something. We have to get our hands on it. It's big enough to give you half of it and still afford to buy an entire country."

"Jerry," Eddie addressed, walking into the room. "I need to speak with you in my quarters."

Jerome nodded and winked at Alfie with a small smirk, following the Captain out of the crew's quarters. Once they were in the captain's quarters, Eddie sat at his desk and Jerome stared at the map that was hanging on the wall.

"So," Eddie began. "What were you doing on _the North Star,_ exactly?"

Jerome's eyes flitted to him briefly. "I told you, I was a Striker."

"I heard your conversation with Alfie." Eddie stood. "What is it that will make you the most powerful pirate of the Seven Seas?"

Jerome pretended to sigh in defeat. "I'm not going to get out of this. I should have known someone would find out sooner or later. I only recently learned about the Eye of Anubis. Ever since then, it's been the only thing on my mind." He unsheathed his sword, and Eddie's hand shot to the hilt of his own, but Jerome made no move to attack the Captain. He pointed his sword at the map; the tip touched a spot on the ocean. "Five hundred years ago, there was a man that shipwrecked and washed up on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean—"

"There's nothing there." Eddie interrupted.

Jerome sighed. "It was never charted because no one ever believed that it existed. It was said to have caves filled with diamonds and emeralds, water that could keep you young forever, flowers that could cure any disease, and more. The island, considered only a legend, was named the Land of the Gods, and then the ruby was named the Eye of Anubis after the Egyptian god of death because some sailors believed the ruby brought death to anyone that ever possessed it. But that's not important." He continued after a moment of silence, "The man spent several weeks on the island, alone. He was eventually picked up by an English ship. But within a day, the ship was raided by a pirate ship and the English ship sank.

"The pirate captain that had raided the English ship had logged what he had looted from the Englishmen. One of the items he had logged was a ruby; a ruby bigger and more beautiful than any ruby that has ever existed, known to man." Jerome looked at Eddie and smirked, his eyes dancing with excitement. "It was three times the size of your head, Captain. It was priceless. And once word got out that a gem like that existed, everyone searched for it; raiding every ship that could have it.

"The last ship known to have it, over two hundred years ago, was the _Siren's Curse_ , but it mysteriously disappeared one day; the whole ship, the captain, the crew, and the ruby. And then everyone forgot about it because so many rumors had gone around: the captain, Phillip Harrell, had run off with the ruby; the ship was lost at sea; lost in a storm and sunk to the bottom the ocean; raided by another pirate ship until both ships had sunk; whirlpools; lost in the Bermuda Triangle, and so on.

"Until," Jerome chuckled. "About a year ago, someone had learned that there was a fisherman in Australia with the name Harrell that always bragged, but never revealed, a treasure he claimed to be unfathomable. A few weeks later, that news had carried and that entire city had been raided; houses set on fire and more than half of the citizens killed. Harrell was found dead in his house, holding on to a box for dear life. The box was just big enough to hold a priceless ruby, but it was empty, which means, my dear Captain, that the Eye of Anubis could very well be out there. That's what the captain of _the North Star_ was searching for. I mean, who wouldn't want something like that?"

Jerome looked at Eddie out of the corner of his eye and the Captain looked to be deep in thought, before he pushed off the desk and left the room. Jerome smirked and picked up a bottle of rum. After taking a long sip, he left the Captain's quarters.

* * *

 **"No, not gonna die tonight, we're gonna stand and fight forever. (Don't close your eyes) No, not gonna die tonight, we're gonna fight for us together. No, we're not gonna die tonight. Don't you give up on me, you're everything I need. This is how it feels when you take your life back, this is how it feels when you fight back." -Not Gonna Die, Skillet**

 **-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With a quiet sigh, the dark haired woman watched the door warily as she pulled the pin out of her hair and pulled it open. She reached for the padlock on her cell door and listened closely to the clicking inside of it as she moved the end of the pin in the keyhole. When it clicked open, she swung the door wide enough for her to fit through, knowing it would squeak if she opened it too wide and too fast. She fastened the padlock shut again to keep the door in place and stopped next to the door that led onto the deck of the ship. The man that brought her meals was much smaller than the rest of the crew, so when he walked through the door with a tray of dirty water and stale bread and the woman wrapped one of her arms around his neck from behind, her other hand on the back of his head, he was out in seconds.

The woman took the small dagger from the young man's belt and slipped out of the room carefully. She made it up the stairs, onto the deck, and behind a set of barrels without behind seen. She licked her dry, pink lips and waited for the next part of her plan to walk by her.

She had been planning her escape for months: watching the crew and making note of everything they did. Unlike other prisoners, she didn't just run. She had to do more than just escape.

She had to disappear.

Knowing that the dagger she had taken (the young man constantly told her that his father had made it) was one of the sharpest blades on the ship, she tested the edge on a stray piece of fabric at the end of her skirt. Its cut was clean and quick.

The Captain's First Mate, a large, dark-skinned man that could easily snap her neck with a flick of his wrist, walked by, right on time, to check on the cell where she had been. She used the dagger to swiftly slice his pouch of money right off his waist and watched him head down the stairs, oblivious to her. She stabbed the dagger into one of the barrels and headed for the board that led off of the deck.

By the time the First Mate found the unconscious man and the empty cell, the escapee was already making her way into the city.

She slipped into the first clothing store she found and plucked a dress from the rack. She handed the merchant the pouch of money and left the shop without a word. She casually walked into the pub next door and walked up to the table in the far left corner where a man sat, drinking from a bottle of rum.

He eyed her for a moment, his lips curling into a smile. "I never thought I'd see you again."

She ignored his statement. "I need weapons and a ship."

The pirate licked his lips thoughtfully.

"You owe me," she reminded him, arching a delicate eyebrow.

He nodded. "Alright, you can change back there," he jerked his thumb behind him where there was a small spot between two walls that she would be hidden from view of anyone in the pub. "I'll get you a sword and pistol."

She didn't move.

"Don't worry, lass, I won't peek," he grinned.

After she changed into the dress, a white blouse under a black jacket with silver buttons and a black bodice around her torso above a purple overskirt and black underskirt, she sat across from the man as he set a pistol in the middle of the table and passed a sword over to her.

"Thank you," she murmured, examining the hilt and blade. Her brown eyes flitted back up to him. "And the ship?"

"There's a female captain that has a decent sized ship, looking for a medic. She anchors here every few months for new crew members."

"Where can I find her."

"I don't know." He continued before she could speak, "But I know where to find her Quartermaster. She's this short, pretty thing that scouts the town square for potential crew members. And she's known for having rocky relations with the wealthy and numerous traders."

"Why?"

"She interrupts slave trading to set lose all the whores. I think only one or two of them ever joined the crew."

She nodded once and stood, strapping the sword to the left side of her belt and tucked the pistol into the other side.

"You better hurry before she disappears for a few days after causing all hell to break lose."

"What's her name?"

"Joy Mercer."

"And how do I know it's her?"

"She has a compass rose tattooed on her left wrist."

* * *

Joy Mercer, the woman with brown hair and a compass rose tattoo, stood in the shadows of a blacksmith's shop when the escapee spotted her.

But she blinked and Joy was gone. A gun shot echoed between the buildings and shocked screams came from the crowd in the middle of the city.

She sighed in slight annoyance and marched out of her own hiding spot. She saw Joy standing on the stage they display slaves on with a pistol to a man's head as she negotiated with the traders. Three girls were tied up behind the stand, wearing torn clothes and shaking like leaves. As Joy kept talking, the woman cut the girls free and told them to run. A man with a rifle slowly raised it to shoot Joy, but the woman sliced the tip of her sword across the man's back as she ran past him. He cried out in pain and she grabbed Joy's wrist, pulling her off the stand, and they ran.

* * *

Joy adjusted her brown belt as she led the ex-prisoner down the docks to a ship named the _Wings of Isis._ They stopped in front of a woman in a red skirt.

"Captain, I think I've found our new medic," Joy said.

Nina Martin cocked her head. "What's your name?"

"Mara," she replied, "Mara Jaffray."

* * *

 **"I am the chosen, the wretched and divine. I am the unspoken, the one they left behind. Fearless, fight until we die. I am broken, the wretched and divine." -Wretched And Divine, Black Veil Brides**

 **-Rachel**


End file.
